


Home

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caring Alpha, Caring Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting, Omega Dick Grayson, Omegaverse, Protective Alpha, drug, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: During patrol, Dick was hit by a drug that triggered his heat early. He quickly went into hiding and waited for his alpha to rescue him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Can we have some abo jaydick pls? Omega!dick going on patrol and is hit by a drug that triggers his heat, and jason taking care of his mate. Doesn't have to be smutty, its ur choice whether it ends with smut or fluff. :3 Both is preferable ;). I know that you will definitely do this prompt justice!"

Dick drew in a shaky breath and pulled his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped firmly around his legs and rested his forehead on his knees. His heart was beating wildly, thudding roughly against his rib cage as a warmth filtered into his body, spreading throughout. He was hot and sweating in his uniform, could feel it soaking through as the heat continued to rise. Dick was sure his face was flushed, bright red as a tomato, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

He’d been unfortunate in getting hit by a drug during his patrol that triggered his heat to start. Well, at least caused him to go into pre-heat. Whether that meant his heat would start any moment he wasn’t sure, but none of that mattered because right now, he was in trouble and he needed help soon. Felt vulnerable and anxious and just wanted–he wanted his mate with him. 

When he’d been hit with the drug, it didn’t take effect immediately. Not until he was finished tying up all loose ends was when he felt his body tingle and right then he knew he had to get away. So Dick fled the scene and shut himself away in an abandoned warehouse where his smell wouldn’t affect others. It permeated the room and Dick could just smell his pheromones leaking out. At least it was subtle thanks to his scent neutralizer which helped to negate his omega scent, made him smell like nothing so others couldn’t pinpoint his caste. Though it wouldn’t last long as his scent would soon spread like a wild fire. 

Dick had fired off his distress signal, calling for help and hoping someone would be able to locate his location soon. He couldn’t move like this, not when he was all hot and bothered, sensitivity at its highest and every single movement stimulated him. When his uniform would rub against his skin, it would send a shiver down his spine and arouse him somewhat. But yet, he just, he wasn’t exactly feeling the need to mate.

He just, all he wanted was to be in his family’s safety net, to smell their scent and soak himself in his mates’. Let that calm wash over him so he could relax. His anxiety was at its peak and he was distressed.

God, this was the most inconvenient thing to ever happen during patrol. 

Dick sighed heavily and tried to calm himself from freaking out because he was so close to having a moment to himself. Tears pricked his eyes at the fear of something going wrong. Of someone else finding him and him losing control of himself. The one thing Dick hated was losing control during his heat when he wasn’t coherent enough to make his own decisions. He knew it did that to him especially when an alpha was around regardless if it was his mate or not.

The omega instincts would slowly take over, cloud his mind and all he could think about was fucking and releasing himself. And he didn’t even know what this drug did to his system.

Dick squeezed his eyes shut and focused on something else,  _someone else_. Hoped that _he_ would arrive soon.

As if his prayer had been answered, he heard footsteps rushing towards him and a hysteric voice calling his name.

“Dick!” Jason shouted and dropped to his side. “Are you okay?” he asked as Dick lifted his head, found Jason’s bright and shiny red helmet in his peripherals.

“Jay,” he murmured, whimpering softly at his alpha. “Jason,” he cried again and threw his arms at him. “ _Jay—_ oh god Jay.” Dick clung onto him tightly, feeling safe and warm and buried his nose in the crook of Jason’s neck. He drew in a large breath and smelled his alpha scent, letting it all wash over him as he slowly relaxed. It calmed him, brought him down from his emotional high and simmered that anxiety that’d been budding in his chest.

“It’s okay,” Jason whispered and slipped his arms around Dick’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest and buried his hand in his hair. He stroked his head gently, chasing away all his worries. “I’m taking you home.”

Dick nodded against him and felt the alpha lift him into his arms with ease. He carried him close and Dick slung his arms around his neck to hold on securely. From his blazed blue eyes, Dick could see that Jason was struggling a bit. Knew that his smell was strong and was slowly creeping its way inside that mask. Thankfully, the mask was specially built to block out all smells for the most part.

But because they were mates, their scents were stronger to one other, penetrated their nose. Not to mention the fact that Jason’s alpha instincts were at its peak, had kicked in the moment he knew that Dick was in danger. He became even more protective due to the possibility of Dick going into heat soon. He could just feel his strong arms curling around his body, squeezing on tight with enough pressure to bruise him. 

“Don’t worry,” Jason mumbled soothingly, but there was a bit of girth lurking beneath his calm tone. “I got you Dick.“ 

And Dick knew he was safe, that everything would be alright and taken care of.

\-----

They arrived back at the cave and Jason carried him over to the med bay where Alfred was waiting. Jason gently set him down on the bed and helped prop him up so he was steady because Dick barely had any energy within him to move. This drug made him weak and lethargic, more so than usual.

The moment Jason moved away from him, Dick whimpered loudly and flailed his arms for him to come back. “ _No_ ,” he whined, didn’t want his mate to leave him alone. Not when he was feeling vulnerable and needy.

Jason sighed softly and tenderly cupped his cheek. “I’ll be back. I need to set something up. Alfred will take care of you in the meantime.

“ _No,_ ” he was being difficult, he knew, but he wanted what he wanted. “Please Jay, _stay_ ,” he pleaded with glassy eyes, gazing at Jason through his bleary vision. He squinted his eyes, trying to concentrate on Jason’s face and rolled his lips into a pout.

Jason huffed a breath and frustratingly ran a hand through his wild hair that’d been messed up from his helmet. He was saying some words to Alfred and Dick had difficulty picking them up as his mind was too hazed to think of anything besides Jason.

Then finally, Jason slowly pulled his arm away and slipped out of his jacket to give it to Dick. “Here,” he said and gingerly lifted him up so he could slip his brown leather jacket on. Dick was struggling to properly put his arms through the hole and Jason had to do a lot of the work for him. He felt bad, but the man wasn’t complaining.

“Okay,” he said and then directed his attention to Alfred. “Take care of him.”

“Will do Master Jason,” and then he’d left his side and Dick whined loudly, shouting his name and calling for him to come back.

Jason didn’t reply to Dick and that made him angry and upset, could feel his heart jump up again as the anxiety crawled back in. Within the background, he could hear Jason shouting words, calling for Tim and Damian. He could hear loud footsteps, pulling his attention towards the staircase and saw his brothers and his mate sprinting up the stairs towards the manor.

_Why—?_ Where are they going in such a hurry?

Dick couldn’t comprehend, his emotions were mixed up and he was feeling too much to think clearly. His mind was clouded from the heat and the drugs were messing with his blood system.

“Master Dick,” he heard a soothing voice call out to him and turned his head, found Alfred staring at him forlornly. “I’m going to check you over,” he informed softly and waited for Dick to respond. 

Dick exhaled loudly and tried to clear his mind as best as he could to let Alfred draw a few blood samples and administer an antidote. Blue eyes captured his butler’s gaze, made sure he had eye contact with him before he nodded his head, giving him the go ahead.

A soft smile fell on Alfred’s face and he started getting right to work.

\-----

After Alfred had created an antidote and administered it into his system, Dick felt a lot calmer. The pre-heat symptoms slowly diminished, yet it was lingering just a bit. Apparently the drug that hit him was only a trigger that stimulated heat like symptoms and wouldn’t actually cause his heat to start. However, if it was in him for a longer period of time, than it was highly likely. 

Dick was just relieved he was fine and wouldn’t have to go into heat so soon when it’d only happened a few weeks ago. Unlike others, his heat only came every 2 months which was a bliss for him. It was less frequent and it wouldn’t get in the way of his patrol or daily life cause otherwise, Jason and he would be stuck in a room together for at least five days.

Alfred had helped him up to the manor once he’d felt well enough to walk, finally regaining some of his strength back. It was still a struggle since his legs refused to move and he had to gather all of his energy to just drag it up the flight of stairs. Thankfully Jason was waiting right there at the grandfather clock when they’d enter the room. The man immediately strode to his side and gathered him from Alfred. He hooked an arm underneath his legs and in one fell swoop, lifted him up.

“Hey,” he said and glanced down at Dick, gave him a small smile and Dick all but just melted right there. Felt his mind ease, the ache in his body dissipating and he slowly relaxed against him, body growing limp and allowed Jason to take care of everything else. 

Dick only reached up to bunch his hand against Jason’s shirt. He was still dressed in his Nightwing uniform with Jason’s jacket still on him. 

Jason turned his attention away briefly to give a nod at Alfred, told him he’d take of the rest and whisked him away to his bedroom.

Once they entered inside, Dick was surprised to see a nest already built on top of his bed. He tilted his head back and blinked up at his mate, staring at him in confusion. Did he disappear just to do this? 

Jason only chuckled and closed the door shut with his foot before he walked over to settle Dick into the middle of his nest. He gently lowered him on the stacked pile of blankets and sweaters,  _Jason’s_  sweaters. 

“You—?” Dick started as he stared at his nest, examining it very closely. He was very particular about his nest and most of the time built it himself. Except there were times he’d allow Jason to do it for him, but those were rare since there were things he liked having in his nest and there were things he hated. He also wanted the set-up to be perfect and to have everything in place.

But this–this was acceptable and warmed his heart. 

“I got Damian and Tim to help. Figured you’d need it after…you know. And just in case,” Jason said and gestured at his nest, kept his distance from it. Jason knew on instinct that he wasn’t allowed in the nest unless Dick had invited him in.

And Dick did, stretched out his arm for Jason to take. The alpha smiled at him and took his hand as Dick pulled him in to climb into his nest. Jason settled beside him and curled an arm around his waist, pulled him close to his side as he coddled his omega. 

Dick sighed contently and scanned the nest that his mate and brothers had made. It was filled with his blankets and pillows, all propped up like a circular wall, something he could enclose himself around since he liked to stay in tight spaces when he was anxious. In between all the layers were also Jason’s shirts and sweaters, all weaved into the nest and he could just smell his scent.

They all knew how much Dick would hoard Jason’s clothes when he was nesting and sometimes, he’d also steal his families as well and incorporate them. He loved all their scents, especially Jason’s, and they calmed him, made him feel protected. So the family learned that if their things disappeared, Dick had them and they probably wouldn’t be getting them back either.

Blue eyes continued to scan his room, searching for anything else that seemed to be amiss. There wasn’t except he did notice that the TV was on and there were movie cases strewn about the floor. And off to his bedside on his nightstand were an assortment of snacks and beverages that Dick liked.

Dick finally got the idea of what had occurred when Jason left and why he did so. It was so he could prepare his room in case Dick went into heat, but it was also for his comfort as well as these were all things that Dick liked to do when he was anxious and needed to calm down. Or things he’d do when he was in pre-heat, just wanting to cuddle with his alpha and watch stupid movies.

“So,” Jason started and recaptured Dick’s attention. The omega turned to look at his alpha, found him staring with furrowed brows, a look of concern plastered on his expression. He could just smell his worry.

“I’m fine,” Dick said and Jason suddenly relaxed knowing that he was fine. He was sure he smelled of distress which is what caused the concern within Jason. The alpha had been tense the whole time he’d been caring for Dick. “It was, I’m not in heat.” And at that, Jason arched a brow. 

“I can tell since you don’t smell like it,” he said and then leaned back to grab a pile of something from behind him. He pulled out a pair of his shirt and sweatpants, knew that Dick loved to be comforted in Jason’s clothes during a time of vulnerability. “I’m glad you’re okay though,” Jason said and swiped aside his bangs to lean in and kiss his forehead.

Dick hummed in delight and stretched out his arms as Jason was attempting to peel away his jacket. He slipped it off and settled it off to the side before he helped strip Dick out of his Nightwing uniform. Once he’d successfully got Dick out of his outfit, he gestured for him to lift his arms and slipped the shirt on and over his head. It was baggy around his torso and reached past his butt but it was comfy and smelled of his alpha. He nestled his nose into the soft fabric and sniffed it, sighing blissfully. Next Jason rolled the legs of the sweatpants onto his legs and instructed him to lift his butt up so he could finish the rest.

Once he was finally dressed, Jason re-positioned them so he was leaned against the headboard and Dick was settled in between his legs with his back flush to his chest. The alpha embraced him from behind, arms circled around his waist and hands resting on his belly. Dick immediately dragged one of the blankets and covered them up so they could stay warm and toasty together and threaded their fingers together.

“Want to watch  _The Princess Bride?_ ” Jason asked and glanced down at his mate.

Dick chuckled at the fact that Jason knew exactly what kind of movie he was in the mood for. He nodded his head and gestured a finger for him to lean down. Jason did as he was told and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. 

Their scents oozed from their bodies as they allowed it seep out and fill the room. Their scents blended together, sweetness and musk all swirling into one. It calmed the both of them and Dick could finally feel himself relax after an exhausting emotional night. Jason started the movie and they cuddled against each other as they let the sounds gradually lull them to sleep.


End file.
